Hey! I'm gonna eat you!
by Wightmare
Summary: Sejak pertemuan aneh mereka, Kehidupan Naruto yang damai berubah total. Lalu apa yang harus Naruto lakukan, saat takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali? Mengacuhkan? Membunuh? Atau biarkan saja, karena mahluk tersebut cukup menggoda? Hmm, pilihan terakhir boleh ju-Maksudnya sangat buruk! Warning: AU, BL, NaruSasu, chapter 2 Update! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Gonna Eat You!**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pair: NaruSasu, Slight: Narux...

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, BL, Multi-chapter #NaruSasuDay2016, lil-bit gore, #Myth. #Horror

 **A/N:**

Yuhuu! Cerita baru lagi dari ane buat merayakan NaruSasu day~ Maafkan ane karena tidak bisa mengupdate seluruh chapter sekaligus. Ane kehilangan feel dan stuck di dua chap terakhir T_T

Saya sudah lama tidak membuat cerita. Mungkin ceritanya agak kaku dan aneh. Harap dimaklum, ya!

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Privesa Forest]**

.

"Naruto." Seruan wanita terdengar. Intonasinya genit dan menggoda. Sang pemilik nama mematung ditempat. Padahal acara buang air kecilnya belum selesai. Naruto berusaha menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Dia pasti salah dengar. Ya pasti!

"Naruto~" lebih nyaring daripada tadi.

Kepala Naruto seketika menengok ke berbagai arah. Udara sekitar berubah berat bersamaan dengan beberapa burung yang berhenti berkicau. Mendapati tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya, bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Berbagai pemikiran negatif muncul. Terbayang sosok bersurai hitam panjang, berbaju putih, serta muka hancur. Seiring detak jantung yang bertambah cepat, bibir Naruto komat-kamit membaca mantra yang ia hafal.

Sungguh, daripada melihat mahluk astral. Naruto lebih memilih berhadapan dengan ratusan bandit atau ditelan _Cerberus_ saja. Sepuluh, dua puluh detik, suara wanita itu tidak terdengar lagi. Naruto membuang nafas yang sempat ia tahan. Namun kelegaannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena sepasang tangan mulus telah mendekapnya dari belakang.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Naruto spontan berteriak.

Matanya terpejam serta tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Tubuh tegap besar berbanding terbalik dengan nyalinya yang kecil. Tangan Naruto gemetaran saat mencoba melepaskan pelukan erat itu dari pinggangnya. Beberapa kali mencoba, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Dekapannya begitu kuat. Seolah satu kali tekanan saja dapat menghancurkan tubuhnya.

"Kyaa! Ja-jangan yang disana!" Naruto memekik mirip wanita. ketika ada jari-jemari nakal menyentuh lancang Naruto junior yang belum dimasukan kedalam sangkar. Geram akan tingkah mahluk dibelakangnya, Naruto berkonsentrasi sejenak sambil memfokuskan sejumlah mana pada bagian punggung.

" **[Flaming embrace][Explosion!]** "

 **Boom!**

Ledakan muncul diantara mereka. Tubuh Naruto terpental cukup jauh. Tercipta kawah sedalam satu meter dari tempat Naruto tadi berdiri. Asap pekat mengepul, menghalangi jarak pandang diantara kedua mahluk berbeda mereda. Menampilkan Naruto yang bertelanjang dada beserta luka di tubuh yang sudah kembali pulih.

Netra Naruto membulat. Disana terpaut jarak sekitar lima puluh meter darinya. Ada sesosok mahluk, meringkuk kesakitan karena efek ledakan sihir. Tatapan Naruto beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh sang pria yang menyerupai ekor ular. Bersisik hitam dan terkulai lemah sepanjang enam meter.

I-itu _lamia_ ,kan?

Iblis setengah ular yang dirumorkan suka memakan bayi. Tapi mengapa _lamia_ tersebut malah lelaki? Seharusnya kan perempuan! Naruto sukses melongo. Mungkin karena _gender_ yang berbeda juga, membuat Naruto tidak berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan _lamia_ dari baunya sejak awal.

Geraman rendah membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto. " _Elf_ sialan!" Suaranya berubah menjadi lelaki.

 _Lamia_ mendongakkan kepalanya. Terpancar kilat benci dari sepasang mata _onyx_ -nya. Dia membuka mulut sangat lebar, seketika ratusan ular berukuran sedang keluar dari sana. Menyerang cepat kearah Naruto.

Naruto bergerak lihai, menghindari serbuan ular hitam. Untuk serangan penutup, Naruto memilih menggembungkan mulutnya. " **[FlameThrower]**!"

 **Blar!**

Semburan api berukuran besar menyerang telak _lamia_. Membakar, menghanguskan seluruh tubuh _lamia_ , hingga menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap sisa abu _lamia_ dalam diam. Tidak berapa lama, setitik energi muncul, dan perlahan membesar. Membentuk roh halus. Dari ketiadaan rangka tercipta, dilapisi daging dan otot. Raga fisiknya lalu mengeluarkan asap kebiruan.

Naruto mundur, berupaya menjaga jarak. Setelah menyaksikan kejadian itu, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan satu hal. Yakni musuhnya dapat hidup kembali. Sayangnya, Naruto bukan tipe penyihir yang menguasai sihir penyegelan. Akan menjadi pertarungan alot bila mereka kembali bertarung. Yang lebih parah, Naruto akan berakhir kehabisan mana dan tidak dapat beregenerasi lagi.

"Hmhm-hahahahaha!" _Lamia_ mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tubuh telah pulih sempurna. Naruto mengernyit, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Ternyata ada juga _elf_ yang bisa membuatku mati." senyum jenaka terukir. "Untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu lolos!" lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

* * *

 **[Slytern Cave]**

 **.**

 **Krek!**

Suara dari patahan tulang leher menggema di dalam gua. Korban mati tanpa perlawanan yang berarti. Ekspresi tenang ditunjukan oleh pelaku seolah telah terbiasa. Seekor _lamia_ dewasa bersurai hitam panjang pun memulai acara makannya.

Menggigit dan menelan beberapa bagian tubuh korban sekaligus. Dimulai dari betis, perut dan terakhir tangannya. Menghentikan acara makan sejenak. Lidahnya yang panjang menjulur keluar untuk menjilat sisa darah korban yang sempat memenuhi bibir. Jangan salahkan dirinya, dimangsa atau memangsa itu sudah hukum alam. Seluruh mahluk hidup selain rasnya, tidak lebih dari bahan pengisi perut. _Mindset_ mengerikan yang sudah tertanam di semua otak _lamia_ sejak dini.

Tangannya kemudian merobek perut _elf_ semudah merobek kertas. lantas mengambil organ dalam yang ia sukai. Yakni jantung dan hati. Setelah puas, ia sengaja menyisakan kepala, dada bagian atas serta organ dalam perut lain untuk adiknya.

 **Boof!** Kepulan asap muncul, menampilkan _lamia_ berekor hitam yang telah menyerang Naruto di hutan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak berhasil, Sasuke." _Lamia_ dewasa menyambut kecewa kedatangan sang adik. Ia melemparkan kepala elf buruannya dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengigit daging pipi _elf_ lalu menelannya bulat-bulat. "Dia tidak selemah yang kau bilang, Itachi."

"Lalu, kau mau menyerah begitu?"

Sasuke membatalkan niat untuk mengangguk ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari _lamia_ sulung. Sasuke sadar, bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi salahkah bila Sasuke ingin pulang dalam keadaan hidup? Walaupun dia bisa hidup kembali, tetapi merasakan sakitnya kematian serta berkurangnya setengah mana sangatlah menyebalkan. Sasuke paham betul dimana batas kemampuannya.

"Kenapa diam? Jadi kau mengakui bahwa dirimu memang lebih lemah darinya?" Salah satu sudut bibir Itachi terangkat, membentuk senyuman sinis. Itachi bergerak mendekati Sasuke.

 _A!_ Jangan senyuman itu lagi!

Sasuke sontak menjatuhkan makanannya. Insting hewannya menjerit, memperingati Sasuke akan bahaya. Seolah mengerti pikiran Sasuke, Itachi mengeluarkan tatapan absolutnya. Lari? Maka bersiaplah untuk mendapat konsekuensi yang lebih berat dari kematian itu sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" Pertanyaan bernada ringan dikala suasana yang tegang, Itachi keluarkan.

 **Grab!**

"I-itachi le-lepas!" Sasuke meringis, kedua tangannya berupaya melepaskan cengkraman Itachi dari kepalanya.

"Kau berani memerintah kakakmu?" Kuku tajam Itachi semakin menancap. Kekuatannya terlalu berlebihan, seperti ingin menghancurkan tengkorak Sasuke.

Dalam proses pendisiplinan, kekerasan lebih efektif daripada ucapan. Selama ini paham keji tersebut dianut oleh Itachi. Bertujuan menciptakan rasa takut dan jera, sehingga target tidak pernah berani mengulangi kesalahannya.

Pupil Sasuke mengecil, takut akan apa yang selanjutnya Itachi lakukan. "A-aku minta maaf! A-aku berjanji akan membunuhnya! Ku-kumohon ja-"

 **Grak!**

Dan benar saja, hanya berselang dua detik, Itachi telah mewujudkan mimpi buruk Sasuke. Kepala Sasuke hancur beserta isi otak yang terburai. Itachi mengibaskan tangan yang berlumuran darah sembari melirik dingin tubuh Sasuke yang sudah menjadi mayat.

* * *

 **[Guild. Leaf Village]**

 **.**

" _Na-ru-to~"_

 _Lamia semakin gencar menggoda. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya mesra. Bibir ranumnya mendekat, bermaksud meminta kecupan hangat dari Naruto._

 _Naruto menatap ke arah lain, berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang sepasang mata onyx yang menampilkan kilat predator penuh gairah disana. Cerminan hasrat dan nafsu._

" _Kau malu? Bukankah kita sudah sering melakukannya?" bisik Lamia, ia tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya yang terampil beralih membuka kancing kemeja Naruto. Sedangkan ekor ularnya yang panjang, membelit tubuh sang dominan agar tidak memberontak._

 _Naruto meneguk air liurnya gugup. "T-tapi ti-tidak sekarang juga!"_

 _Lamia menjilat bibirnya sensual. "Benarkah? Yakin tidak mau?" Lalu dengan sengaja menggesekan pinggulnya yang ramping ke bagian selangkangan Naruto. Gerakan pinggulnya yang erotis, hampir membuat sang Uzumaki menerkam lamia sekarang juga._

" _A-aku-"_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"NARUTO!"

"Huh?" sang Uzumaki tersentak, ia melihat sekelilingnya bingung. "A-ada apa ya?" tanyanya polos.

Shion mendesah lelah. Semenjak dua minggu lalu, perangai Naruto berubah. Menjadi pendiam, kurang fokus serta kerapkali tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Shion yakin Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Laporan misi."

Naruto gelalapan. Ia segera merogoh tas coklat yang terpasang disabuknya. Mengeluarkan gulungan misi darisana. Shion kemudian memeriksanya, alisnya tertekuk tajam saat Naruto hanya mampu membunuh sedikit monster.

"Aku memberimu waktu lima hari dan kau hanya bisa mengalahkan lima belas _harpy_?" Tukas Shion kecewa. Padahal dari segi kekuatan serta pengalaman, Naruto seharusnya dapat mengalahkan seratus _harpy_ dalam waktu serempat jam saja.

"Ya begitulah, hehe~" Naruto menyengir lebar. Tidak lupa kebiasaanya ketika canggung muncul, yakni menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hentikan cengiranmu! Seharusnya kau sadar diri dan lebih profesional dalam bekerja! Kau sudah berjanji akan menuntaskan misi sesulit apapun ketika masuk ke _guild_ ini!" bentak Shion kesal.

"Maaf." Ujar Naruto pada akhirnya. Naruto belum sanggup untuk menceritakan masalahnya, termasuk ia yang malah melamunkan _lamia_ sialan itu didepan Shion. Bila dia tahu, Naruto pasti berakhir menjadi pecahan es balok untuk jus apel kesukaannya.

"Kata maaf tidak selalu menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto! Mungkin kau harus diberi libur sejenak, aku akan bicara dengan ketua." Putus Shion sembari memberikan lima keping emas pada Naruto. Langkah Shion terhenti tatkala Naruto mendadak mencekal lenganya.

"Jangan! Aku tidak butuh liburan Shion, yang kuperlukan sekarang adalah mendapat banyak misi." Semakin dia sibuk, semakin besar pula kesempatan Naruto untuk melupakan lamia tersebut.

"Lalu berakhir dengan kegagalan lagi, begitu?" Shion skeptis.

"Kumohon! Beri aku satu misi lagi dan aku berjanji akan menuntaskan misi itu secara total!" Sesaat Shion mencari binar kesungguhan dimanik safir Naruto, dan Shion menemukannya. Mencoba mengalah, Shion mengeluarkan gulungan misi baru untuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, Buktikan ucapanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto menerima gulungan misi dari Shion. Membukanya sejenak, dan membaca sederet tulisan yang tercetak disana. Hanya membunuh satu naga. Rupanya, misi sekarang cukup mudah. Imbalannya pun sangat banyak, yaitu dua puluh ribu keping emas. Bila misi ini berhasil, Naruto bisa hidup mewah selama satu tahun.

"Oke!" Ia kecup dahi Shion sebelum sosoknya ditelan oleh kobaran api.

* * *

 **[DarkVia Lake]**

 **.**

'Cukup mudah' itulah yang sempat Naruto pikirkan. Namun, tatkala ia telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terperangah. Memang hanya satu naga. Tetapi jenisnyalah yang membuat Naruto ingin membatalkan misinya.

Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga harus berhadapan dengan Hydra? Naga yang memiliki sembilan kepala, terkenal akan racun mematikan dan kemampuan beregenasinya yang super cepat. Mati satu tumbuh seribu. Mengerikan sekaligus Merepotkan.

"AWAS!"

Belum sempat berkedip, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan berakhir menabrak puluhan pohon. Naruto segera bangkit tanpa mendapat luka berarti. Amarahnya pupus, begitu melihat wujud pelaku yang telah melemparnya.

Ekor ular yang panjang, surai hitam dan wajah yang cukup rupawan itu...

Netra Naruto terbelalak, akhirnya dia mengingat mimpi semalam! Mimpi bercinta bersama _lamia_. Sosok laknat yang sempat menyerangnya di hutan. Mahluk yang selalu menghantui pikirannya sampai Naruto sering melamun serta tidak fokus. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah, _lamia_ itu pernah memperkenalkan namanya dialam mimpi, Selfi? Samsu? Err..sepertinya bukan! Su-sule? Sasuke? Hmm.. Ah iya itu!

Mimpi tersebut bukan sekali, tapi bahkan sampai enam kali! Astaga.. dari sekian banyak wanita yang ada, kenapa harus pria yang datang?! Naruto yakin dirinya masih normal. Dan sialnya, sekarang Naruto malah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

"Berhenti melamun dan bantu aku telinga runcing!" Teriak Sasuke, ia sibuk menghindari semburan nafas beracun serta gigitan _Hydra_.

Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Sempat merutuk karena mereka terpaksa harus bekerjasama . Yah bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah misinya. Naruto menarik senjata dari udara. Kemudian Naruto berteleport ke atas _Hydra_. Berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, sembari mengayunkan kapak besarnya untuk membelah kepala sampai keleher _Hydra_.

"GROOARRGGH!"

Cairan merah kehijauan menyembur. Bau darahnya menyebar sampai ke tempat Sasuke. Mirip perpaduan antara bau amis,telur busuk ditambah sejenis sulfur. Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Dua kepala _Hydra_ menjadi korban ketajaman kapak Naruto. Namun, dalam interval waktu lima detik, empat kepala baru menyeruak keluar dari luka menganga di leher. Naruto mengumpat, ia telah memotong kepala yang salah.

"Kau bodoh! Cari kepala aslinya!"

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal. Tersinggung oleh perkataan mahluk yang lebih menjijikan darinya. Bila tidak percaya, lihat saja ekornya yang bersisik dan sedikit berlendir! "Ya aku tahu! Tapi mereka semua mirip!"

Naruto berkelit dari serangan _Hydra_ yang semakin agresif. Nafas beracun _Hydra_ mencemari udara dengan warna ungu. Sebenarnya Naruto percaya pada kekuatan regenerasi tubuh, yang dapat menetralkan racun. Tetapi jika terlalu banyak, Naruto terpaksa harus sering menahan nafas.

"Matamu rabun ya?"

"Diamlah!" Naruto balas membentak disela susahnya bernafas.

 **Byur!**

Lengah, Naruto pun terjatuh ke dalam danau setelah terkena hempasan ekor _Hydra_. Air danau yang dingin menusuk tulang Naruto. Ia segera berenang ke permukaaan meskipun agak sulit karena arusnya kacau akibat pergerakan _Hydra_.

"Didekatmu ada kepala _Hydra_ yang lehernya lebih besar, giginya lebih banyak! Matanya pun sipit! Itu pasti yang asli!"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Tatapan Naruto beralih menyelusuri seluruh bagian _Hydra._ Memang ada sih, tapi selalu dilindungi oleh tiga kepala _Hydra_ lain. Justru _Hydra_ itulah yang sering menyemburkan nafas beracun.

"Insting!"

Naruto _facepalm_. Bila begitu sama saja dengan taruhan. Haruskah ia menuruti kata _lamia_ itu? Walaupun resiko kesalahannya cukup besar?

 **TBC(?)**

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Layak dilanjut/ tidak, nih? #Nyengir

Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian baik berupa kritik/saran, di kotak Review. Setiap rev/fav/follow dari kalian, memberikan saya semangat untuk menulis. (^O^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm gonna eat you!**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Pair: NaruSasu, Slight: NaruShion

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC, Multi-chap ,Lime, Chapter 2, lil-bit gore,

 **AN:** Terimakasih banyak buat yg udh rev/fav/fol! #Hug_Satu2, Ah ya untuk fisik lamianya ane ngambil dari Mia lamia di anime monmusu, bila penasaran, silahkan search gmbarnya di mbah G. Pliss jangan banyangin abah orochi lagi XD #Merinding. Dan Sett dunianya masih fantasi, dimana naga, monster absurd dkk, ada.

Semoga ceritanya gk aneh ya, feel yaoi ane udh berkurang banyak T_T

.

 **\\(^o^)Enjoy reading! (^o^)/**

.

* * *

 **[DarkVia Lake]**

.

Disisi lain, racun Hydra mulai menunjukan efek pada Sasuke. Keringat mengalir deras dari pori-pori. Pandangan menjadi buram beserta tubuh yang telah dipenuhi debu dan luka. Sasuke tidak tahu akan sanggup bertahan sampai kapan. Pergerakan Sasuke melambat, padahal dialah yang bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Hydra.

 **Bwosh!**

Sekali lagi semburan nafas beracun menerpa Sasuke. Ia spontan membekap hidungnya meski terlambat. "Cepatlah Naruto! Ugh-!" Sasuke muntah darah.

Cairan merah kental terus keluar dari tenggorokannya. Paru-parunya semakin sesak seiring ia menarik nafas. Bila dibiarkan terlalu lama, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke akan mati disini. Akan tetapi, kondisi tersebut tidak lantas membuat Sasuke menyerah. Semangat untuk mengalahkan Hydra semakin membara. Dibuktikan oleh perubahan iris hitam menjadi merah gelap dan pupilnya hitam vertical.

Namanya _Valsha_ , kekuatan mata ras _lamia_. Mode _Valsha_ dapat membantu Sasuke memprediksi pergerakan musuh 5 detik lebih cepat, meningkatkan akurasi sihir, menghipnotis, dan mengetahui informasi lawan secara akurat. Kelemahan mode ini hanya dua. _Valsha_ dapat menghabiskan mana pengguna dalam waktu hitungan menit. Batas maksimal penggunaannya, satu bulan tiga kali. Bila pengguna melanggar, efeknya yaitu kebutaan permanen.

Sasuke meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, memprediksi terus menghindar. Setelah mendapat celah, Sasuke tidak segan untuk merubah setengah mananya menjadi elemen petir.

 **"** **[Thunderbolt!]"** Sasuke berteriak sembari menembakan sihir petir skala kecil ke langit di atas Hydra. Langit yang semula cerah berubah menjadi gelap. Berselang 1 detik suara guntur yang menggelegar disusul dengan tembakan petir yang berpuluh kali lebih besar mengenai Hydra secara akurat.

 **Duarr!**

"GROOOAARGH!" raungan Hydra akibat syok oleh serangan Sasuke semakin menjadi, dan cukup memekakan telinga. Lalu, suasana mendadak berubah sunyi. Tidak ada raungan kesakitan dari Hydra. Sangat sunyi sampai hembusan angin pun terdengar.

Rupanya efek _paralyzed_ dari sihir petir Sasuke mulai bekerja. Untuk sementara, seluruh saraf Hydra lumpuh total. Anggota tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakan dan mati rasa. Hydra diam membatu di tengah-tengah danau. "Naruto Sekarang!"

"Oke!" Naruto spontan berteleport ke depan kepala Hydra yang diduga asli. " **[Autotomize: Sylvateinn]** "

Kapak besarnya telah menghilang, tertelan kobaran api. Digantikan oleh pedang sepanjang dua meter. Mengenggam gagangnya erat, Naruto menyalurkan sejumlah mana pada _Sylvateinn_. Aura perak nampak menyelubungi bilahnya. Menjadikan pedang itu dua puluh kali lebih tajam daripada kondisi normal.

" **[Flash Strike!]** " Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dalam kecepatan kilat untuk memenggal kepala Hydra dalam sekali tebas.

 **Slash! Bruk!**

Bertepatan dengan efek _paralyzed_ yang mulai habis, kepala Hydra yang diduga asli berhasil terputus dari lehernya. Kedelapan sisa kepala Hydra meraung kesakitan. Pergerakannya menjadi kacau. Mereka berdua menunggu. Jarak interval lima detik telah habis, dan tidak ada lagi kepala baru Hydra yang muncul. Berarti benar, kepala tersebut adalah yang asli. Naruto kembali berteleport ke atas untuk serangan penutup.

Sebelah tangannya yang bercahaya merah terangkat, bola api perlahan muncul. Setelah mana mencukupi, Naruto melemparkan bola berukuan sedang tersebut tepat di tengah Hydra. **"[Fire blast!]"**

 **Blar!**

Tubuh besar Hydra seketika hancur menjadi serpihan daging kecil karena efek dekstruktif bola api.

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum kelegaan mengembang, Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya bersorak kegirangan. Misi rank S-nya berhasil. Kini, Naruto bisa membuktikan pada Shion bahwa dirinya masih mampu menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat. Yah, walaupun pada kali ini, Naruto mendapat bantuan dari seekor _lamia_. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya, untuk memberikan sedikit hadiah misi pada Sasuke.

Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke. Agak terkejut saat melihat kondisi Sasuke yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Penuh luka dan apa itu bercak ungu yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya? Mungkinkah akibat racun Hydra?

"Kita berhasil, Naruto."

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Sang Uzumaki melongo, jadi seperti itu senyum tulus Sasuke. Pasalnya baru pertama kali Naruto melihat, bahkan di mimpinya Sasuke selalu mengukir senyum palsu.

"Ugh-"

Sasuke pasti tersungkur ke tanah, kalau Naruto tidak spontan menarik lengannya. Ia mendekap Sasuke, meskipun lamia itu memberontak dengan tenaga yang cukup lemah. Naruto lalu memeriksa keningnya dan terasa begitu dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sekedar berbasa-basi. Sudah jelas Sasuke dalam keadaan sebaliknya. Rasa khawatir bertambah saat Sasuke berubah lebih pucat daripada tadi.

"Aku ti-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto berubah panik, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh Naruto rasakan, muncul. Baru pertama kali Naruto merasa seperti ini, padahal biasanya dia selalu yang paling tenang dalam segala kondisi.

Tetapi ketika menyangkut Sasuke, ia..

Naruto menatap Sasuke miris. Seandainya ia menolak bantuan Sasuke. Mungkin _lamia_ tersebut tidak harus menderita seperti ini. Naruto terus saja menyalahkan dirinya. Saputangan kesayangan, Naruto gunakan untuk menghapus sisa darah dari mulut Sasuke.

Kemudian, kedua tangan kekarnya mengangkat tubuh lemah Sasuke. Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke kedesa. Meskipun resiko menyelusupkan monster kedesa sangat besar. Tidak apa, Naruto sanggup menanggung semuanya, asalkan Sasuke bisa selamat.

Naruto juga berharap agar Shion dapat mengabulkan permintaanya. Karena hanya sang istrilah, satu-satunya _elf_ yang memiliki sihir penyembuh terhebat didesa.

* * *

 **[Guild]**

 **.**

Akhirnya selesai!

Shion menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Berkas penting telah tersusun rapi di laci. Lantai guild sudah disapu dan dipel. Kini _guild_ lebih bersih lima kali lipat dibanding tadi. Berhubung anggota yang lain tengah menjalankan misi, mau tidak mau Shionlah yang bertugas membersihkan _guild_ dikala senggang.

Ah! Shion tersentak, ia merasakan _mana_ familiar mendekat. Senyuman lembut tak pelak terukir, dia berbalik untuk menyambut ramah kedatangan pria yang ia kasihi. Namun, sedetik itu pula ekpresinya berubah keruh. Bukan karena sosok Naruto yang berdiri panik dibelakangnya, melainkan sosok yang tengah digendong sang Uzumaki. Lamia berekor hitam yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Shion tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Bukankah pria itu sudah hafal betul peraturan penting di desa ini? Yaitu, setiap monster yang masuk harus segera dibunuh. Dan sekarang, Naruto malah membawa monster pemakan daging yang sudah masuk kedalam _blacklist_ berbahaya. Shion yakin, suaminya sudah gila!

 **.**

 **.**

" **[Ice Shards!]** " bongkahan Es tajam keluar dari lantai, pasti menusuk Naruto. Bila _elf_ tersebut tidak cepat menghindar.

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku bisa jelas-!" Naruto melotot horor pada sepasang kakinya telah diselimuti es tebal. Dugaan Naruto benar, Shion pasti akan marah besar. Tapi ia tidak menyangka. Shion malah langsung menyerangnya.

"Kau pasti tahu konsekuensinya kan, Naruto?" Ucapan Shion begitu tenang. tetapi, hawa dingin yang ia keluarkan semakin menusuk.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Jelas dia tahu! Tapi sekarang, kasusnya berbeda. Dia nekat membawa Sasuke kesini karena _lamia_ itu telah membantunya. Naruto berhutang budi, padanya.

"Baguslah jika kau paham." Shion mendongakkan kepalanya, yang sedari tadi menunduk. Suhu di dalam Guild mendadak menurun drastis. Naruto sampai menggigil kedinginan.

"Kalau begitu, jangan halangi aku untuk melenyapkannya!" Ratusan tombak Es seketika tercipta di sekeliling Shion. Melayang dan bersiap menusuk mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mahluk yang telah membantuku, mati Shion!" Naruto berujar cepat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Karena Naruto tahu, Shion tidak pernah ragu akan tindakannya.

Naruto mengernyit, heran. Ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Kelopak mata Naruto yang semula menutup, perlahan terbuka. Dia menemukan ratusan tombak Shion hanya berjarak 3 centi dari mereka. Disana, Shion nampak terperanjat. Jari tangannya menunjuk Sasuke, kasar.

"Mustahil! Monster ganas sepertinya mau membantumu? Berhenti membelanya, Naruto!"

"Ini fakta Shion! Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?!" Nada suara Naruto naik beberapa oktaf. Mendapati sikap Shion yang belum melunak, kesabaran Uzumaki pun habis. Ratusan tombak es Shion lalu menguap oleh hawa panas yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Pikiran Shion berubah kalut. Dari dulu, ia sangat mempercayai Naruto, namun disatu sisi. kewajiban dan peraturan jelas menyuruhnya untuk membunuh sang _lamia_. Baru kali ini, Shion merasakan dilema.

Naruto membaringkan Sasuke diatas sofa panjang berwarna krem."Ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta padamu. Tolong selamatkan Sasuke untukku, Shion!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shi-shion?!" Naruto tercengang, ketika Shion malah menghampiri dirinya. Ekpresi Shion juga kembali normal. Jangan-jangan Shion-

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Shion memutuskan untuk mengalah. "Bukankah kau ingin aku menolongnya?" Ya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menolong Sasuke. Anggaplah sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Sasuke sudah mau membantu Naruto.

Cengiran khas Naruto langsung terukir. Rencananya berhasil, Shion dapat luluh juga. "Bagaimana? Apa ia-"

"Kondisinya sangat kritis, mungkin peluangku untuk menyembuhkannya sekitar sepuluh persen. **[Recover!]** " Jelas shion seraya meletakan telapak tangan di perut Sasuke.

Sinar biru muda seketika menyelimuti Sasuke. Menggunakan _skill bishop_ -nya, yakni _'Recover'._ Pengguna dapat memulihkan berbagai status abnormal dengan mengorbankan sejumlah mana beserta energi. _Skill_ pengobatan ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh _bishop rank_ A ke atas.

Sepuluh, dua puluh menit.. Shion masih berusaha mengobati, Sasuke. Keringat deras mengucur dari pelipisnya. Menjaga konsentrasi sembari menyalurkan mana cukup besar, bukanlah perkara mudah. Begitu melelahkan dan menguras tenaga. Sedangkan, Bercak ungu Sasuke hanya berkurang tujuh puluh persen. Sementara di belakang mereka, Naruto menunggu dengan cemas. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari dan terkadang duduk di sofa.

"Oh ya, Naruto! Aku lupa memberitahu, bahwa ketua tengah menunggumu dirumah kita." Netra Naruto sedikit melebar.

Ibunda ingin bertemu dengannya?

Sejenak atensi Shion beralih pada Naruto. Shion mengerti, bahwa Naruto selalu ragu bahkan tidak suka bertemu dengan ketua. Kesalahan Naruto di masa lalu, membuat hubungan diantara ibu dan anak itu merenggang. Dan Shion ingin sekali melihat mereka kembali rukun seperti dulu.

"Aku ti-"

Menangkap gerak-gerik penolakan, Shion segera menyela ucapan sang uzumaki. "Jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Sudah waktunya kau minta maaf. Selalu menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Naruto!"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Tidak berani, menerima tatapan tegas Shion. Sejujurnya, perkataan Shion memang benar. Tapi rasa ego, telah menguasai hatinya sejak lama.

Hening...

"Sudah berapa tahun kalian tidak bertegur sapa? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Beliau sudah memaafkanmu dan malah sangat merindukanmu, Naruto."

Naruto termenung cukup lama.

"Sesekali tidak ada salahnya, kan? Pergilah! Temui ibumu!" Elf berumur seratus delapan puluhan, tersenyum lembut. Hati Naruto menghangat. Senyuman Shion memang ampuh menenangkannya disaat kalut.

Meskipun masih ragu, namun untuk kali ini saja Naruto akan menemui ibunya. Semua ini hanya demi Shion. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang. Tolong jaga Sasuke untukku Shion."

* * *

 **[Naruto house]**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Naruto."

Mendengar suara tersebut, pria bersurai blonde itu langsung berhenti berjalan tepat sepuluh langkah sebelum ia menaiki tangga. Menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Kushina baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

Mengenakan apron kesayangan sembari membawa setoples kue kering? Bukankah ibunya tahu bahwa dia tidak suka kue? Dan sekarang malah-Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak senang dalam hatinya di wajah. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Kushina, sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan.

Kushina menyodorkan kue buatannya pada Naruto, namun ditolak halus oleh putra tunggalnya. Paras wanita itu masih terlihat muda. Padahal usianya sudah menginjak tiga ratus tahunan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bu." Naruto memilih menyapa sembari menunduk sopan. Kushina mengernyitkan dahi, heran dengan sikap sopan anak tunggalnya. Tapi baguslah jika dia memang berubah.

Lama sekali mereka bertatapan. Kushina meneliti anaknya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Aura Naruto berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Tubuhnya kian tinggi tegap. Dan yang patut Kushina syukuri, yaitu anaknya menjadi seorang pekerja keras. Buktinya adalah rumah berlantai dua yang besar ini.

Rasa haru dan bangga memenuhi hatinya. Kushina berniat maju untuk memeluk Naruto, Sayangnya, tangan Naruto telah memberi tanda _stop_. Dia masih tidak ingin dipeluk ibunya setelah semua yang terjadi. Sikap Naruto spontan mengundang senyuman kecut dari Kushina.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa ibu kesini?"

 _To the point_ seperti biasa. Kushina harus menahan diri untuk tidak meringis saat mendengar suara dengusan yang tidak disembunyikan. "Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa itu?"

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar sedangkan Kushina mengikuti dibelakang. Naruto melepas singlet hitam kotor yang membalut tubuh bagian atas. Mengambil kaos biru polos yang tersampir di rak baju, kemudian memakainya.

"Mulai sekarang, ibu akan tinggal bersamamu."

"A-apa?" Naruto langsung menoleh. Dia menatap Kushina horor. "Kenapa mendadak sekali, bu?!"

"Reaksimu berlebihan, Naruto! Ibu hanya ingin merawatmu seperti du-"

 **BRAK!**

"Gawat kak Kushina!" _elf_ perempuan berkacamata mendobrak pintu rumah Naruto. Raut wajahnya begitu panik, nafasnya terengah-engah. Mimik Kushina berubah serius begitupun Naruto.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya ibu satu anak itu.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Karin membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. " _Guild_ diserang! Sekarang Shion tengah melawan monsternya!"

 **Deg!**

Mereka berdua tak pelak terkejut. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Kushina. kenapa bisa ada monster yang menyelusup kedesa? Apalagi sampai masuk ke _guild_. Mungkinkah penjaga tidak bisa mengalahkannya saat digerbang? Atau jangan-jangan-

Ada orang dalam yang membawa monster tersebut menggunakan sihir teleportasi?

Ekor mata Kushina melirik Naruto yang tampak paling terkejut diantara mereka. Dari gesturnya, seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mungkinkah Naruto- Ah tidak! Kushina menolak asumsinya. Dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dahulu. Hubungan mereka baru saja membaik, dan Kushina tidak ingin merusaknya lagi dengan menuduh Naruto terlibat tanpa ada bukti yang pasti.

* * *

 **[Guild]**

 **.**

Yang ditakutkan Naruto, benar-benar terjadi.

Markas Guild rusak parah. Dua mahluk berbeda gender dan ras masih bertarung. lima penjaga gerbang desa yang Naruto kenal, telah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah reruntuhan guild.

Shion tampak kewalahan menghadapi serbuan ribuan ular milik Sasuke. Bercak ungu ditubuh pun sudah menghilang, rupanya Shion berhasil mengobati Sasuke. Namun bukannya berterimakasih, fakta yang ada malah sebaliknya. Mungkin ada kesalahpahaman, yang menyebabkan Sasuke berniat membunuh Shion.

 **Bruk!**

"Sasuke!" Naruto spontan berteriak. Belum sempat ia melerai mereka, Kushina sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan. Menggunakan kekuatan espernya, Sasuke langsung terpental jauh dan berakhir menabrak pilar guild. Sedangkan Karin, ia berlari mendekati Shion. Lalu menyembuhkan lukanya, dengan sihir pengobatan dari class cleric.

"Jadi, kau yang membawa monster itu kesini Naruto?" Kushina menoleh, matanya berkilat tajam. Tidak menyangka asumsinya benar. Rasa percayanya pada Naruto berkurang drastis. Sebelah tangan Kushina lalu melakukan gerakan seolah mencengkram sesuatu. Dan pada detik itu, ratusan rantai bercahaya keluar dari lantai, membelit Sasuke sekaligus menyerap mana.

Tentu saja, Sasuke semakin tersulut amarah. Lamia bungsu mengeluarkan berbagai sumpah serapah karena seluruh mananya berhasil diserap oleh rantai Kushina. Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak ataupun melawan balik.

"NARUTO!" Nada suara Kushina meninggi ketika Naruto mengacuhkannya, dan memilih menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat Sasuke menggunakan sihir api miliknya. Karena sang suami tidak kunjung membuka suara, Shion memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Kushina.

"Tadi Naruto yang membawanya dalam keadaan kritis, dan dia pula yang menyuruhku untuk mengobatinya. Setelah sadar, Sasuke langsung menyerangku." Suasana bertambah tegang. Naruto melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada Shion. Bukannya takut, Shion balik menatapnya tajam. Sebab Shion merasa dirinya benar, semua yang ia katakan adalah fakta.

"Apa alasanmu sehingga mau menolongnya, Naruto?" Kushina angkat bicara. Ucapannya menarik atensi pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Dia telah membantuku dalam misi membunuh Hydra." Sahut Naruto cepat. Kushina terdiam. Ia hargai perbuatan Sasuke, tetapi tidak menurunkan rasa bencinya pada monster. Sebaik-baiknya monster, pasti ada tujuan tersembunyi dibalik aksinya tersebut.

"Sesuai peraturan yang berlaku, setiap monster yang tertangkap harus dibunuh" Tukas Kushina. Rambut merah kushina berkibar membentuk sembilan lambaian ekor. Reruntuhan guild disana lalu terangkat oleh mana violet milik Kushina.

 **Set!**

"Naruto jangan halangi ibu!" Kushina mendadak menghentikan serangannya, karena Naruto malah menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak terima! Tidak bisakah ibu memberi sedikit keringanan? Tidak selamanya monster itu jahat! Sasukelah salah satunya!" sergah Naruto keras. Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Tidak gentar berhadapan dengan Kushina yang jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kushina mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan mengabulkannya setelah kalian mati!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak, reruntuhan yang dikendalikan sang ketua guild terbang begitu cepat kearah mereka dan- **Brak!** Menghantam mereka berdua tanpa ampun

.

.

 **-To be continued-**

A/N: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Silahkan utarakan pendapat kalian, baik berupa kritik/saran di kotak review. Setiap review/fav/follow yang kalian berikan, menambah semangat ane buat menulis. (^O^)/


End file.
